Various types of software may be subject to a license or other information. Managing such information may be burdensome. As an example, consider an operating system that is subject to a license, which may be represented by a key (e.g., a product key). In such an example, it may be necessary to store the key, key information, etc. in memory of the computer and “activate” the operating system before it can be used. For example, a process to inject the key or key information into a computer can involve accessing a secure server via a network interface of the computer and instructing the server to access the key or key information and to perform various related tasks. As an example, consider a so-called OEM Activation “OA” digital product key (DPK) process for an operating system (e.g., a software product) that involves connecting a computer to a network for server-based support in generating a DPK bin file, injecting the DPK bin file into the computer and generating and collecting a hardware hash code, which is to be transmitted to an authority associated with the operating system (e.g., a server, etc.) to activate the operating system. As such server-based support may be accessible only at one or more dedicated sites, to perform the OA DPK process, a computer must be at such a site, for example, transported from its manufacturing site to one of the dedicated sites. Physically shipping a computer (or computers) can be time consuming and costly.